dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Yong Hwa
Perfil thumb|230px|Jung Yong Hwa *'Nombre': Jung Yong Hwa (정용화) *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actor, Compositor, Modelo, Productor, Musico y MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 22 de junio de 1989 (24 años) *'''Lugar de Nacimiento: Yeoksam - Seoul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo de Zodiaco:' Cáncer *'Zodiaco chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Biografía Yong Hwa nació el 22 de Junio de 1989 en el distrito de Yeoksam, Seúl - Corea del sur. Su familia está compuesta por un hermano cuatro años mayor que él. Se trasladó a Busán en 1991 (cuando tenía 2 años) y vivió allí hasta la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. Después de tomar su examen de admisión a la universidad, regresó a Seúl, donde se unió a F&C Music. Yong Hwa es ahora guitarrista, primera voz, compositor y productor del grupo coreano CNBLUE , tras el éxito de You're Beautiful, YongHwa debuto con''' CNBLUE , mientras él hacia el drama, Lee Jong Hyun fue el cantante del grupo. Desde Junio de 2009, CNBLUE comenzó una serie de presentaciones en conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón, antes de hacer un debut oficial el 19 de Agosto de 2009 con el mini-álbum 'NOW OR NEVER'. El 14 de Enero del 2010, formalmente CNBLUE debutó en su país de origen con el 1er mini-álbum de Corea: Bluetory. A principios de 2009, consiguió su primer papel como Kang Shin Woo en el drama You're Beautiful, drama que gira en torno a la vida de un grupo musical, Yong Hwa interpreta el papel de guitarrista en la banda A.N.JELL junto con su compañeros co- estrellas: Jang Geun Suk, Park Shin Hye y Lee Hong Ki. Su actuación le valió el premio New Star en los SBS Drama Awards el 2009, celebrados el 31 de Diciembre de ese mismo año, donde también actuó junto a A.N.JELL, el segundo contrato de televisión de Jung fue en el programa de la MBC de los domingos por la noche llamado Hunter, que trata sobre Centros de Rescate de el Ecosistema en Corea. Este incluyó siete celebridades como MC, incluyendo a Kim Hyun Joog de SS501 saliendo a la captura de jabalíes. La serie se estrenó el 6 de Diciembre de 2009, el programa finalizó a mediados de Enero debido a las protestas de grupos ambientalistas. En febrero de 2010 participó del Reality We Got Married junto a Seohyun , formando la pareja Yongseo. Casi dos años después de su debut como actor, fue elegido como el protagonista masculino del drama coreano Heartstrings(MBC), junto con Park Shin Hye. El drama es un melodrama juvenil de Corea del Sur sobre el amor de los personajes principales y los sueños, que fue emitido por primera vez el 29 de junio de 2011. También ha trabajado de MC de Inkigayo (Julio, 2010) junto a Jo Kwon y Sulli de F(x). Durante el 2012 hizo un cameo en el drama "A gentleman Dignity" donde tambien participa su compañero de banda Lee Jong Hyun. Mientras sus compañeros se encontraban filmando sus distintos dramas, YongHwa participó en el debut de Juniel para despues tomar unas vacaciones donde escribió una gran cantidad de nuevas canciones. En el 2013, despues de rechazar el drama The Heirs, se unió al elenco de Marry Him If You Dare donde interpreta a Park Se Jo. Jung Yong Hwa es considerado una estrella Hallyu con multiples talentos, asi se ha confirmado en varias encuestas realizadas en corea, donde se encuentran varios idols los cuales su popularidad va en creciente aumento; no solo en Asia, sino tambien en America y Europa, tal es el caso de Choi Si Won de Super Junior, Kim hyun joong, Jang Geun Suk, Lee Seung Ki y G-Dragon entre otros. Dramas *Marry Him If You Dare (KBS2, 2013) Park Se Joo *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS, 2012) (Cameo ep 13) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) Lee Shin *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) Kang Shin Woo Temas de Dramas *''A song for a fool - tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *''Promise (A.N.JELL) - ''tema de clausura para You're beautiful (2009) *''Still (A.N.JELL) - ''tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *You've fallen for me (see my eyes) - tema de apertura para Heartstrings (2011) *''Because I miss you - ''tema de clausura para Heartstrings (2011) *Comfort Song - tema para Heartstrings (2011) Peliculas *"NEVER STOP" The Stoy of CNBLUE (2014) Programas de TV *'2014: Golden Disk Awards (Mnet, MC junto a Min Ho de SHINee y Doo Joon de BEAST) *'2013:' Chaeongdam-dong 111 (TVN) *'2010-2013:' Running Man (SBS, Como invitado) *'2013:' Golden Disk Awards (Mnet, MC junto a Nicole de KARA) *'2012: '''Invincible Youth 2 (SBS2, Junto a Jung Shin) *'2012:' Star King (SBS, Junto a Jung Shin) *'2011: Strong Heart (SBS) *'''2010-2011: Happy Together (KBS, junto a Simon D) *'2010-2011:' We Got Married (MBC, Junto a Seo Hyun de SNSD) *'2010-2011: '''Music Bank (KBS, MC) *'2010:' Inkigayo (SBS, MC junto Jo Kwon de 2AM y Sulli de F(x) *'2010:' Night After Night (SBS, Miembro Fijo junto a Uee de After School y Daesung de Big Bang) *'2010: Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS2, Episodio 17) *'''2010: Win Win (SBS, Junto a Siwon y Taecyeon) *'2010: '''Music Core (MBC, MC Junto a Kim Yoo Bin) *'2010:' Star Golden Bell (KBS, Junto a Min Hyuk) *'2009:' Sunday Sunday Night (MBC) Anuncios *'2010:' NII (Spring) *'2010:' Holika Holika *'2010:' Sony Ericson Xperia (X10) *'2011:' Bang Bang CF (30) Con seo hyo rim '' *'2011:' Scotch Puree *'2011:' Suit House *'2011:' Hazzy Acc *'2012:' Bang Bang CF con Mon Chae Won *'2012:' Samsung note 1 *'2013-2014:' Bang Bang CF CNBLUE junto a Kang Sora Premios Curiosidades *'Banda KPOP:' CNBLUE **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista principal, Guitarrista, Rapero **'Debut: '''2009 *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano Mayor. *'Aficiones: Escuchar Música, Tocar Piano, Guitarra y Componer *'''Intereses: R&B, Hip-Hop. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Fluído), Japonés e Inglés (Fluído) y Español (Basico). *'Fanclub: '''"Emotional Angels" *Su nombre "Jung Yong" significa ‘Cara Armoniosa’. *A pesar de haber nacido en el Distrito de Yeoksam de Seúl, él se considera a sí mismo de Busán, porque vivió allí desde que tenía dos años de edad, hasta que se graduó de la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. *Cuando Yonghwa era estudiante, era muy bueno en Inglés y Educación Física, pero era malo en Matemáticas. Aun así, estuvo en el "Top Ten" de su clase. *Yong hwa guarda una gran amistad con Lee Joon de MBLAQ y Simon D de Supreme Team. ya que con este ultimo asistian a la misma escuela secundaria en Busan. *Cuando Yonghwa y Minhyuk estaban estudiando Japonés recibieron una llamada para audicionar en el drama You're Beautiful. Ambos audicionaron para el mismo rol. Yonghwa hizo sus líneas primero y luego fue llamado inmediatamente. Minhyuk no pudo hacer sus líneas. El guión de Yonghwa para audicionar fue “Ven acá, sientate y toma este té caliente” (lo dijo a Mi Nam). Hasta cantó “Now or Never” de su álbum japonés, mientras tocaba la guitarra. *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show, un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en terminos de ingresos personales y Yong Hwa quedó en sexto lugar después de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki, IU, Jang Geun Suk y Kim Hyun Joong. *En 2011 aparecio como la sexta mejor voz en el mundo kpop, despues de Changmin de 2AM, Junsu de JYJ , Taeyeon de SNSD, Jonghyun de SHINee e IU. *En 2013 aparecio como la septima celebridad con mejores ingresos en el kpop. *Es muy bueno jugando basquetball, tambien es fan del anime Slam Dunk. *Cuando estaba en el segundo año de Junior School, fue con unos amigos a jugar pool, pero perdió contra unas chicas, desde ese entonces odia el pool. *En el reciente episodio de “Entertainment Station” de ETN, Jung Yong Hwa fue votado como la celebridad con mejores genes, ganando el título de “Naturally Handsome” (naturalmente apuesto). *Anteriormente a su debut, él ya había llamado la atención de las fans femeninas con una foto de él mismo en un centro de esquí. ´Él capturó a las fans con sus dulces encantos y como consecuencia era llamado “Chico leche / Milk boy”. *Tiene 5 aretes, 2 en el oido izquierdo y 3 en el derecho. *Despues de confirmar su participacion en el drama Heirs, Yonghwa tuvo que desistir debido a la gira mundial del Blue Moon, su gira en Japón, el lanzamiento de un nuevo álbum coreano y la falta de un acuerdo entre la FNC y los productores de The Heirs. *Yonghwa aparecio en la cuarta posición de la encuesta realizada por KpopStarz sobre el artista del kpop con mayor influencia en el primer semestre del 2013 *En una encuesta realizada por KpopStarz sobre los 20 hombres mas sexys del 2013, Jung Yong Hwa aparecio en la septima #7 posición, despues de Niel de Teen Top, Jang Geun Suk, Lee Min Ho, T.O.P de Big Bang, Kim Woo Bin y Kai de EXO . Galería Videos thumb|left|300px|[[JUNIEL|Juniel & Yonghwa - Fool]] Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KMusico